1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone service method, telephone service apparatus and telephone service program for providing a certain service when receiving a telephone call.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, when dialing another party by a telephone to call a mobile phone or regular phone of that party, the other party sometimes will not answer the phone for some reason or another. In such a case, one has continue ringing until the other party answers the phone or ends up being switched to an answering service function, listens to the message, and then records one's own message after the beep.
In the case of an audible ringing signal, the audible ringing signal remains the same at all times. In the case of an answering service function, the message indicating that the answering service function has begun, for example, “I can't come to the phone now . . . ”, runs, a beep is given, and then recording is begun.
In the above way, in a conventional telephone, one could only hear the same audible ringing signal continuously when calling up another party. The caller therefore wasted his or her time.
Alternatively, after continuously ringing for a certain time, the answering service function kicked in and a message indicating that the function started ran. Therefore the caller had to listen to the same fixed information again and again.